


Firecracker

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You're Bucky's Omega. The one that doesn't know when to walk away from a fight.





	Firecracker

The annoying Alpha, even his pheromones were annoying you, had been trying to talk to you for the past hour or so, you had tried to ignore him or give him non comital answers to everything he said. He still wouldn't give up. But with every drink he took he got bolder and bolder. Not that he wasn't bold enough sober.

You had come out to this small bar as a way to distract yourself and relax. Neither of those were happening right now, and you were already white knuckling your beer bottle and just this short of loosing your shit.

Then the Alpha decided that touching you, without your permission, while whispering about how he could give you and your Omega friend a good time, was a good idea. That was the moment you decided you've had more than enough of his behavior. So you fisted the neck of your beer bottle and smashed it on the side of his head and shouted "IF YOU, EVER, LOOK AT ME OR MY FRIEND AGAIN I'M FUCKING KILLING YOU"  
"YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH. SOMEONE NEEDS TO REMIND YOU YOUR FUCKING PLACE, YOU WORTHLESS OMEGA" The Alpha was much closer now, beer and blood dripping from his head when you threw a punch at his face.  
Then you felt a pair of arms around your waist picking you up and placing you behind a massive, strong body. Bucky's body.  
"The fuck did you said, pal?" The tone of his voice was cold, and if the other Alpha had half a brain he would have known to back off. Of course, he didn't.  
"That piece of trash is your Omega? You need to beat some manners into her" Now everyone was looking at you three, Steve had taken your friend away, shaking.  
You heard Bucky's arm whirring when he closed his fist. Taking a deep breath.  
"I'm gonna ask you again, pal: What the fuck did you say?" A shiver ran down your body at Bucky's tone.  
"I said she's a piece of trash. She's also a slut, shouldn't be dressing like that if she doesn't want the attention" the drunk Alpha said "Fucking whore"  
The next thing you heard was Bucky's flesh hand crashing against his face. The man slamming his head against the bar. Bucky, lifts him up using his metal hand and talks in the same low, cold tone.  
"You see, pal. She's my Omega, but she's her own person and you should have listened to her the first time she said no"  
The other Alpha laughs at Bucky's face and adds "Oh, I see. You're not just a terrorist weirdo, you're also a fucking pussy"  
You move away from behind Bucky and find an empty bottle, breaking it and then stepping in front of Bucky, pointing the empty bottle at the stupid Alpha.

"Keep my Alpha's name out of your nasty mouth, fucker" You say lowly and looking at him dead in the eye. Then you feel Bucky behind you, whispering in your ear.  
"C'mon, sweetheart. Let's go" Bucky's trying to pull back and get you out of the bar.  
"Yeah, little whore... Go with him" You drop the broken glass and launch at him, but Bucky grabs you and, turning you around, hauls you over his shoulder. Then gives the guy a last punch.  
"I better not see you again around here, because I'm not gonna stop her next" He turns around and starts walking, you're squirming on his shoulder, but you're still shouting at the man, who's looking at both of you with a mix of rage and fear in his face. 

You could feel Bucky's shaking breath on your thigh, how he shook his head from side to side, when he stopped you imagined in front of his car, he landed a hard smack on your ass, then put you down on the floor, pushing you against the side of it.  
Bucky kisses you hard, his hips grinding against your lower stomach.  
"Oh, God... And here I thought that my days of getting cute, little things out of fights they couldn't win were over when Stevie went and got himself all big" His voice sounds more amused than scolding a big mischievous smile etched on his face "I guess I just changed one firecracker for another"  
"I had it under control" You say, trying to get out from between his body and the car "I can take care of myself"  
Bucky kisses you once again, his hands venturing down your body, his left one on your waist, the right one playing with the hem of your dress, he looks at you with a raised eyebrow "Did you?"  
"Yeah, I did" You say defiantly "I was doing pretty good by myself before you"  
"Doll, I know that. But you can't go around getting into fights with every other Alpha that disrespects you" He says with a small smile on his lips.  
"Really? Because that's exactly what I did before meeting you" Scoffing you swat his hands away from you and he places them on the roof of the car "I'm not about to let any Alpha disrespect me just because he's an Alpha"  
"Omega" He uses that deep timbre of his, the one that sends shivers down your spine and makes you wanna present for him, but you shake it off and fire back.  
"Alpha" Your tone is mocking and you smirk at him.  
"I don't expect you to do that" He says and smirks "Actually, I think is really hot when you stand up for yourself"  
"Yeah... Right"  
"What? You don't believe me?" Bucky's voice is coming out deep and husky.  
"C'mon... Alpha's don't like that" You narrow your eyes.  
"I do... Want me to prove it to you?" He ground his hips against you and your breath hitches, getting a heated look from him "It drives me fucking crazy every time you do that, baby. And when you called my your Alpha? I wanted to knot you in one of those tables"  
"Alpha" This time you're not taunting him, you're pleading with him.  
"What, Omega?" Now he's the one taunting you "What do you need, baby?"  
You try to kiss him, but he moves back and you're left chasing after his lips "Alpha" you whimper.  
"Get in the car, doll" He chuckles in your ear and you huff. He moves away and runs to the driver side of the car.  
You turn around and see him with a smirk on his face.  
"I hate you"  
"No, you don't" He winks at you and opens the car door, disappearing inside "Get in the car"

Inside your apartment Bucky throws you over his shoulder again and takes you straight to your room, putting you on the bed and taking your shoes off, then crawling over you and kicking his own to the ground. You grab his neck and kiss him, biting his lower lip and smiling when he hisses.  
"Alpha" Opening your legs you pull him completely on top of you, while he grips your dress and bunches the skirt around your waist, exposing your soaked panties.  
"Been driving crazy with your scent all the way here, Omega" His right hand kneads your pussy and you keen under his touch, your hips moving against his hand "Want me to fuck this cute little pussy?"  
You nod eagerly and Bucky starts pulling your dress up, you sit so he can take it over your head and you stay there, sitting in front of him wearing only your bra and panties, Bucky takes a step back and pulls his shirt off, while you throw your bra somewhere around the room.  
Then he grabs your hips again and turns around, positioning you on your stomach and pushing your hips up, he lands a hard smack on your ass and your cry out his name, listening to him unbuckling his belt.  
Bucky pushes your panties to the side and enters you slowly, giving you a moment to get used to it, reveling in the happy sighs coming out of you just before he drags his hips back and then pushes them forward, pulling you back against him by your panties that he is still fisting and keeping to the side. 

He does that for a while, pulls back and slams back in, dragging you back by your panties while you pant and whine, fisting the sheets. You start to feel how his knot catches slightly with every thrust.  
"Alpha! Please... I need you" Bucky lands a slap on your ass, chuckling when you gasp.  
"Ummm?" Bucky loves teasing you like these "My little Omega that doesn't know when to back out from a fight. Making me hard all the fucking time"  
His knot keeps growing and he covers your back with his massive body, lips in your ear, biting your earlobe "Baby... When you told that fucker to keep your Alpha's name out of his mouth?" He hums softly, punctuating it with a thrust that drags his inflating knot against your walls, touching all your sweet spots "That was the most beautiful thing"  
You push back against him and Bucky brings his left hand between your legs, starting to caress your clit to the pace of his thrusts.  
"Bucky... Alpha, 'M gonna come" You're now meeting him halfway, thrust by thrust, mewling and begging him to knot you.  
"Come, baby. Come all over your Alpha's knot, Omega" when you come a fresh wave of slick rushes out of your cunt and drenches your thighs and Bucky's balls, the scent of it driving Bucky wild, who goes back to his previous position and grabbing your hips fucks you throughout your orgasm, triggering his own and making his knot catch. He ruts against your ass a few more time, growling at your tightness and then moves both of you onto your sides, careful of not jostling you too much.

"Fuck, Doll... Promise me you're gonna be more careful. At least if you're gonna get in fights try to do it with other Omegas, yeah?" A soft chuckle curses through him "I worry about you"  
"Yes, Alpha" You say teasingly "I'll do my best"


End file.
